Tsukiko
by XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX
Summary: [UNDER EDITING] The life of a Yankee, a mother figure, a cooker, an artist: The life of Kaoru Matsubara. She changed ever since her mom and dad got divorced and her mother died. Years later: she is found by her father and is forced to move with to a mansion owned by her horrible step mother, and her adorable children: Miyako and Momoko. C-Partner Pairings & Yuri: Kaoru x Females.
1. Life as we know it

**My first written fanfic **_**ever**_**, I mean I wrote this- years ago and I wanted to share it. Enjoy.**

**I own Yuna Hitomi, you'll find out who she is. I own nothing else.**

**Prologue **

***Kaoru's p.o.v***

"Yo, Shou can you hand me the ramen?" I asked my small brother that grunted, got it from the counter and to my surprise, gave it to me. I found myself smiling to my green haired brother and I petted his head "Thanks Sprout!" I said that was his nickname me and Dai gave him. Dai nickname was Stump… Anyways! "You're ramen is done, Sprout!" I called out for him and settled his bowl down before mine on the kitchen table as we both sat down. "Thanks for the food, Sport!" Shou said happily as he attacked his bowl which made a piece of ramen fly onto my cheek, I laughed as I ate it and finished my bowl. After we ate our ramen and played "Mortal Kombat" I kinda got sick of "Halo", I mean I love video games- they're good but, Shou's been playing too much. I looked at my clock; it blinked '_10:03' _I sighed and told Shou to go to sleep. Frankly, I've been worried about him, 8 years, motherless, and only having me watching over. My father divorced my mom, he took Dai, and she took me and Shou. My father, Takeo never knew Kimiko (Kaoru's mom) was pregnant with Shou at the time, I only did. She cried but told me it was for the best, my father was getting a bit too carried away with his career; wrestling. That is the only reason why we have a broken family; wrestling. My mother died in a car wreck, 9 months after Shou was born; she was getting him from the baby sitter's house. Drunk drivers hit my mother and… one of them… I- I-… was raped at age 8… I. I. I-was so fucking scared, I was covered in my mother's blood and I got my virginity stolen at age 8-How fucked up is that? After that I found the closest thing I found and hit the one who-you know- and I knocked him unconscious, I found my way to the baby sitters house and told her my story. She was an old women, she was nice and was humorous. Her name was Yuna Hitomi. She died the month I turned 13, the unlucky number. I found it stupid; the only reason why it's unlucky is because the number 12 is the "perfect" number. I am now 16 years of waste and I have been known for robbing, killing (not really, known more for threatening), jumping, being a "slut" for hanging out with guys according to girls, and known mostly for my graffiti. Yup, graffiti was my passion in this town. My gang is called the Tsuki Travelers aka Moon Travelers. I robbed for Shou's education. I killed/threatened because I avenge my people. I jumped people for jumping kids. I'm a "slut" because that's the gender I was _supposed_ to be. I graffiti because; I love art…I have my reasons, no? To see through me _must _be a miracle because all I contain is depression and love for the respectful people. I started to look for the bills that I have to pay for, I also have 2 jobs; I don't live off of stealing ya know? I live in this hotel by creating themes for the hotel rooms and main lobby. I also work as a cooker in a fancy restaurant, I'll tell ya now-I'm a drop out. That's right, I'm a drop-out- I did it for Shou's and my sake. Speaking of Shou- I silently walked to check on Shou and saw him sound asleep, I went into his backpack to check if he did his homework and found out he did, I smiled at his neatly, finished homework. "…Such a strong Sprout." I said as I went over him and kissed his forehead and I saw him smile. I walked out and whispered "Night, Sprout." I looked at my pay checks and went through the payment for the bills, I sighed in frustration and ran my finger through my hair and damned the world for inventing math. I cursed again and this time I blamed my faggot-ass teacher... I grabbed a calculator from my old school bag and I grabbed my school note book. I flipped my pages and saw nothing but drawing; hey I never said anything about blaming them for not trying to teach me. I started noting down the complicating numbers and the clicks of the calculator didn't make my headache any better but I found out I did have enough for this month's pay and I did a small happy dance while I found out I had $147 saved from my paychecks and the jumping. I looked at the time '12:09', my mouth dropped…Fuck, am I really that slow? I jumped on my couch and wished this sleep to be over in-7 hours. So I can at least take Shou to the bus and make him breakfast.

**[6:56am] **

I muttered a bit too loud and I got up to brush my teeth and take a very quick shower. Than make Shou breakfast, crapes wrapped around jelly with whip cream on top, I grabbed a clean pair of camo baggy pants with a black baggy shirt and I put on my black converse. I grabbed my dyed black hair and put it in a messy ponytail with a forest green ribbon and put on my fingerless leather gloves also my chocker as I grabbed my backpack and checked the time, yet again… '7:33' I sighed in relief and saw Shou done and eating breakfast with a glass of milk. He smiled as I walked in the kitchen "Morning, sis." He recalled, "Mornin', lil bro!" I replied. "I got your bento in the fridge, okay?" I said as I took a seat next to him and started to eat my share with orange juice. As we finished and Shou grabbed his bento, we were talking about how our days gonna go.

Shou: "Are you working today?"

Me: "Shou, I work every day."

Shou: "No, I mean- Are you _working_?"

I nodded and he smiled as he kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear "Good luck, Sport. See ya after school." "Bye, Sprout. Have a freaking good day!" I said to Shou as he got on the bus. He waved back and the bus took off. Truth is I have my backpack to fool the parents at the bus stop; parents can be way too dense sometimes. Also, Shou knows about my gang and about my history with illegal things. I started to walk away and go to my part time job; cooking time. I have my uniform in my backpack. I entered the big building, went to the sign where it says "Only Employees" and went to another sign where it says "Employee Women Changing Room" I started to change into my uniform. A black hat to hide my hair, a black t-shirt underneath my white cooking shirt, black dress pants, and white socks with black shoes, I suddenly started to cook for the next 4 hours and got my break. Shou gets off in 4 hours. I have _work _in an hour. "Yo, small stuff! A costumer wants to see ya!" said my best friend; Mitch. He's my age but he works as a waiter, he's pretty tall for our age. He has brown hair and brown eyes that have a hint of gray around the pupil. I smirked at him, as I passed him I low high-fived him and he returned it. As I went to the table to see the costumer wants, hoping that it's a compliment given. There was a man, a teen boy, a woman, and two other girls. As the man turned around, my eyes grew big. The man an teen both gasped and before I could run for it…they said my name… "Kaoru?" I gulped as I said it unexpectedly "Hey…Takeo…Dai…" I heard the last words of the song…

"_-You fall away,  
>It's following you,<br>you fall away." _

Damnit, how fucking ironic…

**Please Review!**


	2. Sexy and I Know It

**I own Mitzuki Shinjo in this chapter, nothing else.**

**Chapter 1**

***FLASHBACK***

As I went to the table to see the costumer wants, hoping that it's a compliment given. There was a man, a teen boy, a woman, and two other girls. As the man turned around, my eyes grew big. The man and teen both gasped and before I could run for it…they said my name… "Kaoru?" I gulped as I said it unexpectedly "Hey…Takeo…Dai…" I heard the last words of the song…

"_-You fall away,  
>It's following you,<br>you fall away." _

Damnit, how fucking ironic…

***END OF FLASHBACK***

***Kaoru's p.o.v* **

"Kaoru-what happened to your hair!- What h-happened to your lip?" Takeo (Kaoru's father) asked so suddenly, Oh yeah let me explain my hair use to be a raven color- that is before I dyed it black and cut it so it looks spiky too. My lip, you ask? I have a piercing at the corner of my lip- I have hoops and they're spider bites (If you don't know what those are, please ask). "Why, Kaoru?" my brother, Dai asked quietly, "I've changed, doesn't everyone, Dai?" I questioned my brother back. "I guess but- how come you're working at a place like this? I mean it's a great place but shouldn't you be in school?" Dai asked as he smoothed out the wrinkles from his suit he was wearing. "Shouldn't _you _be in school Dai?" I asked trying to defend myself from getting any more questions and just answers. "I have a day off because our school has a special assembly that we can't see until than and they're using the field." Dai responded shortly while eyeing my uniform. He's only eyeing my uniform because he's jealous that I get a…one of a kind…hat? –Yeah, Kaoru keep convincing yourself that… "What's your excuse?" Dai said while stopping to pay attention to my attention-grabbing emerald eyes and waited for an answer. "I- got suspended for 2 days because I got- into a fight. Yeah that's it!" I said proudly of my excuse but than my energy drained as I said the last part, fuck… should have not said that. "You're still a trouble maker, I see that hasn't changed about you, Kaoru." My "_great" _father interrupted mine and Dai's awkward and suspicious atmosphere. Frankly, I'm kinda glad he did because we were almost getting to the harsh point of death glares. "So, how has Kimiko been?" Takeo awkwardly asked, I can't say I blame him because I know how it feels. Example: when a person asks me about my ex, I get and awkward feeling. "She's…good…" I replied silently as I looked upon the floor trying not to make eye contact with either of them. "Uh-hum!" a voice intruded our silence and Takeo rushed over to the voice, it's a woman… "Kaoru, meet my wife: Mizuki Shinjo." Takeo said as he looked at the woman with a sweet smile. She smiled back and looked at me, stretched out her arm to shake my hand while I just stared at it. I know I sound rude but, come on, this woman- I never knew about until this very day. "Kaoru, sweetie, don't be shy." Mizuki said in a gilded tone, as she did half glare at me when Takeo wasn't looking. I rolled my eyes at time being and said "First of all, don't call me 'sweetie' 'cause bitch; I barley know you. Second, I'm not shy when it comes to you so don't think I'll be quiet." Takeo's mouth dropped as he heard my lovely response to her "lovely" attitude. "If that's what you wanted to say to the chief, then I'll be going now." I said as my normal walking speed increased rapidly as I ignored the voices behind me. Sorry Takeo, sorry Dai but, this bitch got a mind of her own! (She is referring to herself) I quickly went into the changing room and put on a dark green T-shirt with the words "Royal Joke" written on it, black guy jeans that are huge on me but I have my belt on so no worries; chains attached, I put on my signature black converse with my green sharpie writing on it. I put my black fingerless gloves back on and lastly my big, black hoodie as I walked out the kitchen's back door to lead me through an alley. I started to look around and I found my gang. My gang members are: Ichirou, Satsuke, Mitch, Jirou, and Youji. "Ichii-san! You're so mean! Taking away my gun…" Youji started with his whining, he's a newbie to our gang. Youji has brown hair that curves at the end while it reaches his chin and he has navy blue eyes. "There, there, Youji you have to earn the trust and responsibility of the gun." Ichirou said as he patted Youji's head. Ichirou has clean, shiny blonde hair that has messy locks and completes the look with full on brown eyes. Satsuke on the other hand has redish-brown hair and golden-gray eyes which I found interesting. "Baka, baka, baka! (Baka=dummy, moron, idiot, ect.)" Youji repeated as he stomped on the ground, Youji you can say- acts **very **child-like. Jirou has dark brown hair and navy blue eyes but when it hits half of both the eyes it turns into a very light blue. "Youji, you're 16- get over it." Jirou said, Jirou and Youji are related to each other if you wondered on why they looked alike so much. I looked back at my closest friends and started to talk what happened at my job. "Damn, Kao that sucks. That bitch doesn't deserve you to be her daughter!" Mitch commented as the rest agreed nodding their heads. "How's Dai?" Satsuke asked; he and Dai were close to each other when they were younger, now he acts like an older brother to me. "Hey how about we abandon work to cheer up Kao?" Youji asked the others to get us out of fighting. "Yeah." The others responded, Mitch swung his arm over my shoulder and said "I know exactly what to do!" We rode in Ichirou's car to a restaurant that Mitch suggested and Ichirou turned on the radio station and the song "Baby" by Justin Bieber went on "What the hell is this crap?" Satsuke said wrinkling his nose in disgust, the rest of the members where laughing so hard, Satsuke being the most serious one, it was a bit hard to believe what he said. Ichirou was smirking and changed the radio station and it turned into Mozart's classical music and he turned it up saying "Hell yeah! This is my jam!" We laughed a bit more as he opened the roof top and the other windows as Youji stuck his head out a bit while Satsuke was smiling at the fact we were idiots. Jirou bent over to the front and yet again the station was changed to "Sexy and I know It" by LMFAO, he started singing: "When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
>I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah<br>This is how I roll, animal print pants out control,  
>It's red foo with the big afro<br>And like Bruce Lee, while I rock the club, yo"

Youji: "Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out"<p>

Satsuke: "When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it"

Jirou: "I'm sexy and I know it (x2)"

Mitch: "When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
>When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trynna tan my cheeks<br>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous<br>No shoes, no shirts, and I still get service"

Satsuke: "Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out"<p>

Youji: "When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)"

Mitch: "Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah<br>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wig, yeah, yeah"<p>

Ichirou: "Do the wiggle man  
>A little wiggle man<br>Yeah

I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT...

Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out"<br>Satsuke: "Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out"<p>

ALL: "I'm sexy and I know it"

I couldn't hold it in and burst out in laughter and started hitting the car ceiling at my friends singing but especially since they got Satsuke to sing is the main reason. I looked up at all the boys again and saw the redness on their cheeks in embarrassment. I wiped the tears away from the corners of my eyes and looked at them innocently.

**Review, next chapter is their trip to the restaurant! BTW: this chapter and the next are real events that happened to me that I found the most hilarious moments in my life. If you were wondering, I got the lyrics at: . **


	3. The joy of buttons

**I own the gang members other than Kaoru and Mitch**

**Please, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

***FLASHBACK***

_ALL: "I'm sexy and I know it"_

_I couldn't hold it in and burst out in laughter and started hitting the car ceiling at my friends singing but especially since they got Satsuke to sing is the main reason. I looked up at all the boys again and saw the redness on their cheeks in embarrassment. I wiped the tears away from the corners of my eyes and looked at them innocently. _

***END OF FLASHBACK***

***Kaoru's p.o.v***

As we made through crowded city, we finally reached the town of our destination- at least according to Mitch's IPhone…

"Gaw! Are we there yet?" Youji asked.

It was so suddenly in the silence that I jumped from my seat and glared at him, he stuck out his tongue only to anger me but I smirked.

"-Not so clever now, Youji?" I said as if it was a threat more-likely.

He shivered and looked away with a guilty face; I already did mention that I was known for threating too. All of the gang members have something they want to protect and we all have a broken past.

Youji & Jirou: They lost their dad and mom at age 13 because their dad was an ex-Yankee but, they, the Yankees; let Youji and Jirou live because they forced them to learn weaponry-skills and they learned hand-to-hand combat, Jirou is more skilled in strategy with weaponry. Youji is skilled with distance and what the weapon could do/it's range power, believe it or not Youji not matter how childish he is, he is the smartest one in the group when it comes to that certain knowledge.

Satsuke: He was an orphan since the day he was born; he lived through poverty half his life until he got into this gang. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father got murdered because he had to pay the leader of a Yankee group but, sadly he did not have any money so he told his pregnant wife to leave and hurry to safety. Satsuke is skilled in hand-to-hand combat.

Ichirou: Lost his older sister in a rampage with Yankees, that killed many people who lived in his small town. Ichirou had a very strong bond with his older sister because they were twins that were polar opposites but, they loved each other very much. It drove Ichirou insane for 4 years (he was at age 11 when it happened), he was locked in a mental institution and given medication. Ichirou is skilled in using weapons.

Mitch: Like Youji and Jirou; he lost both of his parents. But, at a very young age, I think around 6 if I recall. His parents were killed with no reason behind the assassinations, at least something we couldn't find out. Afterwards he lived with his grandma. Mitch is skilled in finding/tell location (we're in) and general strategy.

Me: Takeo and mom got divorced when I was 7 and when I was 8 my mom died in a car "accident", and I got… raped. I was the only person who could take care of Shou so I decided to have a Yankee career for Shou's sake. It would teach me how to use weapons and fighting, I would know this just in case anything happens. I am skilled in navigating people.

Frankly, I've never pitied my gang members for their pasts and all. It wouldn't feel right, pitied; one of those words that seem to try and coax you to their extent, what an ugly word.

"We have arrived!" Youji exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

Jirou clamped him hand over Youji's mouth and smacked his head for his loud outburst. I snickered with Ichirou and Mitch as Satsuke rolled his eyes and decided to open the door he was closest to and got off the humble ride, pft! Yeah right-humble ride my ass! Ichirou knew his car sucked do that's why he's trading his for a mustang. A Mustang! My favorite kind of car… God, I'll love to use my pick pocketing or my smith lock skills on Ichirou.

"come on, Kao. We're here." Mitch said softly as he put out his hand, expecting me to grab it. I put my foot out instead of my hand and looked at Mitch; he gave me a funny look and he tugged at my leg, making me lose my balance and hit my head on the door I was leaning on the opposite side. Which made Ichirou open that doors side as well, and I now had my head sticking out at one end and my feet at the other. I muttered curses under my breath and finally made the choice to not be as lazy anymore. I got up and headed through the restaurant doors…I stopped opened the doors for the guys and said "Ladies first." Youji, Jirou, Satsuke, and Ichirou stopped immediately and let Mitch go.

"Gee, thanks Kao that's real-WAIT! HEY!" Mitch shouted at me

Youji smiled and the rest of us snickered.

"Get on with it, you dorks." I said as I made a hand motion on letting them pass.

They rolled their eyes and as soon as we got there we went to the cashier and ordered. After we finished, Satsuke pointed out that there are 'Service buttons'. You might of not thought about his idea but, Satsuke _**loves **_pranks. Ichirou and Satsuke made a plan where we go to each corner or center tables and press the buttons at the same time and see if anyone comes. We all scattered, found a button, and looked at each other mouthing:

'…_1…2…3!'_

_*__**BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP***_

"You punks! Get outta my store!"

We all bolted for the door and into the car. Silence… "Bwwahhhaahaa!"

"That was fun." Ichirou said as he put on his seat belt to drive us back home.

"Ichirou?"

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?"  
>"2:43"<p>

"Kay. Thanks Icchi!"

"No prob."

I don't know why but the car ride was pretty silent and we all got dropped off. We all said our "see ya later"s and hugged. I thanked Icchi as I walked into my and Shou's aparetment. I made some udon for Shou, I just felt in the mood to make it-weird. After I leaped into the couch face down I heard a voice…

"Looks you enjoyed that leap, poor couch."

"Leave me alone Shou!"  
>"Yeah. Yeah-Is that Udon I smell?"<p>

"Mhmm"

"Thanks for the food!"

I heard a hew slurps here and there but I smiled into the couch as I heard he was going to go to his room and do homework. I closed my eyes and felt really sleepy… sleepy… sl-***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Oh for the love of god! Knock-Oh~ hey Takeo… Dai… _Mitzuki_."

Speaking about love and god… here's hatred and Satan's ex-bride. Ha.

**Emo: Arigatou for the ones who reviewed/favorite/followed this story! I'll try to update soon**

**NOTE: I'm just a bit depressed… My uncle's death anniversary and my birthday aren't far apart (1 day apart)**

**My body is a bit weak too and I have internet probs.**

**Good news: I  
><strong>

**I'm on the honor role (yahoo!)  
><strong>

**~Ja ne, Minna.**


End file.
